Mating Season Troubles
by TheRheanator
Summary: Michael only has two pokemon, a Lopunny and a Gardevoir, both very sweet and kind. But with the upcoming mating season things are about to get less sweet and kind


"Lopunny! Gardevoir! wake up, its time to get going" Rhean stated to them as he tried to get them out of bed to no avail.

He has had them both for just over a couple years yet they still refuse to listen to him "Girls please we're going to miss the train again!" as he says this he can hear the whistle of the train as it leaves the station.

"This is great, just fucking great!" he looks at the two sleeping pokemon "why do i even bother with you two?" he sighs and sits down at the foot of the bed letting his arms go limp to the ground while laying back against the footboard of the bed.

He crawls back into the bed with the two dozing pokemon and they cuddled up to him, he chuckled "right, thats why i bother" he lets out a sigh of both happiness but also dissapointment with their listening skills. He soon dozes off again holding the Lopunny and Gardevoir close.

Gardevoir wakes up a bit more than half an hour later, sitting up with a yawn she stretches and gets out of bed to go the bathroom. While Gardevoir relieves herself Lopunny wakes up and Gives Michael a kiss "Master, we're awake now" she shakes him gently as his eyes flutter open "hmm? oh great now youre awake, after we missed the train"

"sorry master, we were tired grom training yesterday" she looks at him with eyes that beg forgiveness "oh so thats what you two were doing with Lucario" he says yawning and checking the time.

Gardevoir walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed "morning master!" she says cheerfully as she sits down on his lap. Michael sighs "good morning Gardevoir, did you two at least sleep well?" he asks as Lopunny comes behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck "we slept just fine master" Lopunny chirps.

"well thats good, now could i ask you two to get off me so i can make breakfast?" he says still groggy. they smile and get off him so that he can stand.

Michael walks to the kitchen and grabs out a carton of eggs, a frying pan and some non-stick spray before turning the stove top on "we're having eggs for breakfast ok girls?"

"yay! you make the best scrambled eggs!" Gardevoir says happily as she sits at the table with lopunny next to her.

After breakfast Michael sits down and watches TV. Before he can even get comfy both Gardevoir and Lopunny get on his lap "is this really necessary girls?" he mumbles as he grabs his phone to check a message a friend sent him "mating season? whats this all about?" he reads more of the message as realization hits him hard "oh no..."

"is something wrong master?" Gardevoir asks him "what?! no! nothings wrong heh..." he laughs nervously.

Gardevoir gives him a skeptical look "master i can tell when youre lying"

"maybe it has something to do with this!" Lopunny says as she grabs his phone "Lopunny! wait, give that back!" he frantically tries to get his phone back as Lopunny scrolls through the message "oooohhhhh i get it, master found out its mating season" Lopunny giggles as she gets closer to michaels body "oh is that so? then i guess we have no need to hide it if he knows" Gardevoir smirks as she two gets closer.

"G-girls thats enough" he tries to push them back vut they resist with much more force than he can deal with. Lopunny licks her lips as she looks at him "aww come on master, we've seen the way you've looked at us"

"i dont know what you're talking about!" Michael exclaims as he struggles underneath them "don't worry master you'll like it~" Gardvoir kisses him deeply as Lopunny slides down and unbuttons his pants before sliding them and his boxers down exposing his limp member "Lopunny! what are you doing down there!?"

"She's gonna get you ready for us" Gardevoirs says to him seductively as she straddles him and grabs his hand, puttung them on her ass while Lopunny grabs his cock and licks along the side of it. Michael shudders violently as he feels her warm tongue run across his shaft.

Lopunny grips it firmly and starts stroking it causing it to grow in her hands quickly "my my master, you're more excited than you think!~" Lopunny giggles teasingly


End file.
